


I'm your fool

by hondayota



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany's lines are so entertaining to think about, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, aka one of the BEST episodes, listen. I don't want me to be writing glee fanfic in 2020 either but here we are., set during guilty pleasures, this is very silly and I am aware of that it just seemed like fun, this was actually extremely fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondayota/pseuds/hondayota
Summary: Sam knows Blaine likes him. What he's starting to figure out is that he might like Blaine, too.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	I'm your fool

**Author's Note:**

> hello. I am rewatching glee s4 and I am obsessed with Sam and Blaine for no reason that makes sense to me. the fact that I'm publishing a glee fic in 2020 is ridiculous to me too but I could not stop thinking about this so I needed to get this out of my head and here it is. this is unedited and I wrote it all from like 11:30pm to 1am so take that as you will. hopefully now I can stop thinking about Blaine and Sam 5 years after glee ended. If you are reading this I hope you enjoy and I am also truly sorry that you're here, like me, obsessed with glee in 2020. I do love glee tho so no regrets.
> 
> title is from wake me up before you go-go

“Do you have...feelings...for me?” Blaine asks, and Sam’s brain shuts down.

“What? Dude, no, come on,” He stammers, and Blaine seems to believe it. His face falls slightly as Sam spews some bullshit about Barry Manilow, which actually isn’t bullshit because it’s what Sam was going to say in the first place, but it seems like it now that all he’s thinking about is Blaine. More specifically, whether he has feelings for Blaine. _Obviously I don’t have feelings for Blaine_ , he tells himself. _I don’t even like dudes._

Blaine crosses his arms and Sam watches his muscles flex, which is a totally normal thing for a straight guy to do. Except that maybe it isn’t, and Sam has been watching Blaine like this a lot lately. He knows Blaine likes him. It’s pretty obvious, even though Blaine is clearly trying to hide it. He’s noticed Blaine staring at him more times than he can count. And Sam doesn’t mind, because Blaine’s his best friend, and a really great guy, so why would Sam care? But the thing is, recently, Sam has been staring at Blaine, too. And he’s not sure what that means. Sam has always thought he was straight, but he really likes the way Blaine’s face looks when he’s happy, and the way his butt looks in his skinny jeans. And how sometimes when he gets excited or annoyed or is laughing, he’ll reach out and push his hand against Sam’s arm. Ever since he started noticing himself noticing Blaine, Sam has been looking at other guys too. Like, Ryder’s got great shoulders, and Jake has amazing legs, and this guy in his history class has the prettiest lips Sam has ever seen. Besides Blaine’s, because Sam just keeps coming back to Blaine. So when Blaine asks if Sam has feelings for him, he can’t figure out what to say, and he panics. And he thinks he’s actually been panicking about Blaine for a while now.

Luckily, Sam has close ties to the coolest openly bisexual person at McKinely. Unluckily, she’s currently his girlfriend, so a conversation about how he might like someone else isn’t exactly one he wants to have with her. Sam is getting desperate, though, and Brittany is the only person who can help him, so he asks if he can come over after school.

“Britt,” Sam says, “how did you know you were…” He hesitates. Coming out to his girlfriend had seemed a lot easier in his head. Not that he thought Britt wouldn’t be supportive, because she definitely would, but saying it out loud makes the whole thing way too real.

“A genius?” Brittany asks in his silence. “The best performer-slash-talk-show host the world’s ever seen? Super hot?”

“Bisexual,” Sam blurts.

“Oh, that’s easy. Guys are super hot, and so are girls. Like, when I look at you and Santana, I get all warm and fizzy inside and I want to make out with you and hold your hands ‘cause you’re both so awesome.” Sam thinks about how awesome Blaine is, and how sometimes when Blaine isn’t paying attention he watches his eyelashes flutter and they’re so pretty and Sam really wants to put his hands on Blaine’s face. “Wait, why?”

“I think I might be too.”

Brittany’s face lights up and she pulls Sam into a tight hug. “That’s so cool! We can be bisexual together, like frog and toad. Wait, Sam, are you trying to tell me you have a crush on Lord Tubbington? Because humans and cats can’t get married yet in Ohio, so you’d have to wait.”

 _Frog and toad are totally bisexual_ , Sam thinks. He wonders why he’d never noticed before. This is why he loves being around Brittany, because she always says things that make total sense but that Sam hasn’t realized. They really get each other, like their brains were made by the same alien. He and Britt had recently discussed their shared theory that aliens had made all humans. They weren’t ready to go public with that one yet, or more accurately the public wasn’t ready to hear it, but they were working on it. Blaine really gets Sam too. He and Sam had connected fast after Britt had gotten Blaine to let Sam be his Vice President, learning they had a lot more in common than they thought, and now they were inseparable. Sam couldn’t imagine his life without Blaine in it.

“I don’t have a crush on Lord Tubbington, Britt. But I think I have a crush on someone else.” Sam felt awful just saying it, like he was betraying Brittany. He still loved her, of course, and she would always be one of his best friends, but it wasn’t fair to keep dating her when he felt this way about Blaine.

“Who?” Brittany asks. “Is it Tina, ‘cause I thought she was only into gay guys, but maybe since you’re bisexual now she’ll like you too.” There's no hurt or anger in Britt’s voice, just genuine curiosity.

“You aren’t mad that I like someone else?”

“I could never be mad at you, Sam. Unless you joined Lord Tubbington’s gang, because you know I don’t support him being a gang leader and you shouldn’t either. It’s not good for him. But I’ll always support you. And if you need to break up so you can find yourself, I understand. It’ll make me sad, but I want you to do what’s best. We’ll always be best friends, ‘cause no one gets me like you do. Also, here’s some advice: if you’re having trouble finding yourself, try looking in the mirror.”

“Wow, Britt. Thanks. Really. Thank you very much.” Sam slips into his Elvis impression without thinking about it, and Brittany laughs and claps her hands, delighted. “You’re the best girl I know,” Sam tells her, and hugs her again. “I’m gonna miss being your boyfriend.”

“I’m gonna miss being your girlfriend, too.” Brittany pulls him out of her desk chair and pats the bed next to her, telling him to sit. “Now, who do you like? Was I right? Is it Tina?”

“No it’s—” Sam takes a deep breath and thinks about his guilty pleasures lesson. Everything feels better once you just get it out in the open. “I like Blaine.”

“Well duh, silly,” Brittany giggles, “he’s your boyfriend!”

“What? Wait, no. Britt, I was dating you until like thirty seconds ago. How could I be dating Blaine?” Sam is confused. To be honest, he’s confused most of the time, but this is a new level of confusion. Like once you beat the mini bosses in a video game and you had to fight the biggest, scariest one. That’s what this confusion felt like.

“I don’t know. Sometimes people date more than one person. And you and Blaine are in love, so it didn’t bother me that you were dating him too. It’s like when I was dating Artie but I also loved Santana. Are you not dating Blaine? I’m pretty sure you are, and I’m a genius, so I’m usually right.”

“You are usually right. But I’m not dating Blaine.”

“Oh,” Britt says, disappointed. “You should.” Sam, still reeling from his girlfriend thinking he also had a boyfriend, suddenly processes something else Brittany had said. “What did you mean when you said me and Blaine are in love?”

“You definitely are,” Brittany informs him. “Like, when you look at him you look really happy and peaceful, same as when you look at me, or your True Jackson VP poster. And Blaine stares at you all the time. I’m surprised he hasn’t walked into more walls because he’s not paying attention. And when you hang out with Blaine you’re just you and you aren’t worrying about anything else, which I know is sometimes hard for you. Plus, you sang that Wham! song together and you wore those tiny shorts and your butts were really close together, which is something that only people who are in love do.”

Sam thinks, for probably the millionth time, that Brittany is the wisest person he knows. He’d already know Blaine liked him, but this week has really made it clear. Especially after the Wham! song, which wasn’t even a guilty pleasure. Everyone liked Wham!, because they were awesome, so it couldn’t be. That song Blaine had sung yesterday, the one he’d claimed was for Kurt, had been for Sam. He’d looked right at Sam as he sang, and Sam had looked back and smiled. So of course Sam knew Blaine liked him. What he hadn’t understood, not until Brittany had explained it to him, was how much he liked Blaine. Which sounded stupid, but Sam wasn’t stupid. He just needed a little help sometimes. He had known Blaine was his best friend (besides Britt), and that he thought about Blaine a lot. Like, a lot. Way more than he probably should. He thought about Blaine’s hair, his eyes, the way he sang, how soft his hands were when they brushed against Sam’s own. But he hadn’t put two and two together and realized that thinking Blaine was cool, and funny, and pretty, and the best person Sam knew meant that Sam loved him. And now that he knew, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it earlier. He didn’t just like Blaine; he loved him, like way more than most dudes loved their best friends.

“Brittany, you’re a genius,” Sam tells his ex-girlfriend and current best friend.

“I know,” she says. “Now go get your man!” She lets out a whoop as Sam runs out the door.

Sam waits in the choir room, nervous. He’d texted Blaine from his car outside Brittany’s house: meet me in the choir room. EMERGENCY!!!! Blaine will probably be mad when he gets here and the school isn’t on fire, but Sam stands by his text. This _is_ an EMERGENCY, all caps, because now that Sam has finally figured out this thing between him and Blaine, he can’t wait any longer to see him, or he might actually explode like something in a Michael Bay movie.

He texted right before he left Britt’s, almost thirty minutes ago, and Blaine still isn’t here. So Sam is kinda starting to freak out. What if Blaine doesn’t show up? What if he shows up and Sam chokes, can’t get the right words out? What if Sam does everything right and Blaine doesn’t want him, just likes the idea of having feelings for him from afar? What if everything goes horribly wrong and he loses Blaine forever? Sam can’t think about that last option. If he lost his friendship, or…he’s not sure what to call their relationship anymore, honestly, with Blaine, Sam didn’t think he’d be able to carry on. He’d probably have to transfer schools because seeing Blaine every day would hurt too much. Maybe he could move to Ireland and live with Rory.

Just as Sam is pulling out his phone to text Rory that he missed him and maybe call Brittany to panic, Blaine bursts through the choir room door, sweating and panting. He had clearly run all the way here from the parking lot on the opposite end of the school. Sam’s mind sticks on the way Blaine’s sweat glistens on his neck and he swallows heavily. Blaine looks around wildly until his eyes lock on Sam.

“What’s going on?” Blaine pants “Where’s the emergency?”

“You’re looking at it, dude,” Sam explains, gesturing between himself and Blaine.

“What? Wait, what? What are you talking about? There’s no fire or anything? How did you even get in here? It’s like nine p.m.”

“No, bro. No fire. And they always leave this place unlocked. McKinley security is a joke. Kids are in here all the time after school’s over.”

“Okay, true,” Blaine concedes. “I still don’t understand what the emergency is.”

“It’s us,” Sam says simply. Because that was what everything really boiled down to: him and Blaine.

Blaine pales. “Look, Sam, I—I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have sung that song yesterday. I should’ve just kept it to myself.”

Sam feels bad that Blaine feels bad, feels like he’s making Sam uncomfortable. He doesn’t know how to say what he needs to say. He should’ve thought things through before he asked Blaine to meet him here, come up with some grand plan to tell Blaine, _by the way I’m into guys, and also I love you_. That was a lot for a guy to handle all at once. He worries that he’s made a mistake by bringing Blaine here, but thinks back to what Brittany had said, and about how he really doesn’t want to waste any more time not being with Blaine. Blaine is silent. Sam shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and takes a deep breath.

“Did you know Brittany thinks we’re dating?” Sam says.

“Your girlfriend Brittany? Doesn’t she know you’re dating her?” There’s a hint of longing in Blaine’s voice that Sam doesn’t think he’s imagining.

“She thought I was dating both of you.”

“Sam, I’m so sorry if I messed up your relationship with Brittany. I never wanted to hurt you. Either of you. This is why I didn’t want to do guilty pleasures. I was so afraid of making you uncomfortable, and now…”

“No, dude. Look, I know I’m your guilty pleasure. I’ve known all year.” Blaine starts to stammer another apology, and Sam steps close to him, right up into his personal space. He grabs Blaine’s hands and hears Blaine’s breath catch in his throat. He looks up at Sam through his eyelashes, eyes wide, and he’s so pretty that Sam can hardly stand it. He wonders how he didn’t realize before. “I liked that you have a crush on me. I thought it was flattering, like, you’re an awesome gay dude, and I’m a hot guy, so it just makes sense that you’d like me. But at some point I started liking the idea of you liking me for a different reason. And I’d get jealous whenever you talked about Kurt, and I didn’t know why. There was just so much to understand, and you know I’m not the best at that. Brittany helped me figure out what I was missing while I was breaking up with her. I just didn’t know...what I didn’t get is that you’re my guilty pleasure, too.” Sam is pretty sure Blaine stops breathing completely as he speaks, and Sam is close to fainting. This is the scariest thing he’s ever done. He’s still holding Blaine’s hands, which are just as soft as Sam knew they’d be, and Blaine is still looking up at him with those wide, hopeful eyes, and Sam leans down and kisses him. Sam had worried, for a second, that he wouldn’t know how to kiss a guy. That it would be different than kissing girls, awkward and clunky. Kissing Blaine is easy. Blaine’s hands slip out of Sam’s and curl around his neck, and Sam brings his up gently to Blaine’s face. Blaine sighs against his lips, and Sam smiles. After a while, Blaine pulls back, but he leaves his hands around Blaine’s neck, their bodies curving toward each other.

“Is this for real?” Blaine murmurs. “You and me, for real?”

“If you want it to be,” Sam says. “It’s real for me.”

“Me too,” Blaine smiles, then leans in to kiss Sam again. “Guilty pleasures is the best glee lesson ever,” he mumbles into Sam’s mouth. Sam agrees.


End file.
